The present invention relates generally to the field of latch circuitry, and more particularly to latch circuitry using doped Metal-Insulator-Transition (dMIT) material. In some conventional circuitry a flip flop is built on a latch.
At least one “Ecrit material” is known. Generally speaking, Ecrit material have electrical conduction properties that can vary corresponding to electric field conditions. More specifically, for purposes of this document, an “Ecrit material” is hereby defined to be any material which meets the following conditions: (i) acts as an electrical conductor when the voltage drop across the material is less than a threshold voltage (Vcritlo); and (ii) acts as an electrical insulator when the voltage drop across the material is greater than a threshold voltage (Vcrithi). In some Ecrit materials, Vcritlo is at least approximately equal to Vcrithi, which means a relatively abrupt change from conductor to insulator as electric field varies. In other Ecrit materials, there may be a substantial transition zone where electrical fields result in a potential somewhere between the Vcritlo and Vcrithi values. There may even exist Ecrit materials that are characterized by two Ecrit values due to hysteresis (that is, Vcrithi is less than Vcritlo). One specific example of a known Ecrit material is dVO2 (doped vanadium (IV) oxide).
One known type of latch device is a two terminal latch that uses a single dVO2 region (herein called, a “two-terminal dVO2 latch device”). There are memory devices that use a set of two-terminal dVO2 latch devices to each respectively store (in a volatile manner) a bit of binary data (that is, a 1 or a 0).